The present invention relates to a device for reducing advancement of a motorboat on water.
A boat, and in particular a motorboat, is known to comprise a keel sometimes provided with one or more generally V-shaped steps or redans.
By virtue of these steps, when the motorboat attains speed and partially separates from the water there is an increase in the points at which the boat rests on the water in the region where it separates from this latter (generally where the step is appropriately provided) so as to distribute the load or weight of the motorboat over a plurality of support points. Microvortices also form below the boat at these steps, to create cushions which further increase the separation of the motorboat from the water. All this leads to an increase in the buoyancy of the boat which, by penetrating to a lesser extent into the water, offers less resistance to advancement and hence attains a higher speed than a boat with a non-stepped keel. An object of the invention is to provide a device able to further increase the positive effects generated on a motorboat by the presence of the step below its keel.
A particular object of the invention is to provide a device of the stated type which enables a reduction to be achieved in the load acting on each keel point wetted by the water along the step present in the keel (i.e. at those points at which the boat separates from the water surface), so as to further reduce (with respect to the known solution) the resistance exerted by the water on the motorboat during the movement of this latter, and hence increase the boat speed for equal powers delivered by the motor or motors.